User talk:Little Anonymous Darling
yo. Don't be afraid to drop me a message ;D Two things #Your signature: I don't know if you mean for it, but it links to your profile on the MHWiki rather than your profile here. There's a chance a c+p slip-up happened, so I'm assuming I should inform you. #Your request: I'm not ready to make you admin before three things (I'm cheating on the topic title, I know): :You say you've been wanting to be an admin for some time. Why? What do you think you'll get out of the experience? :You also say you've read up on the rules. But the thing is that right now the rules are in an infancy stage and I'll have to update them as the wiki's organization and user base grow bigger and more complex. You are expected to keep up with that. Will that do? :If I were to make you an admin, you can't keep doing the page-clean thing. Not here, at least. You can occasionally clean your talk page, but any (wiki-related) conversation should be available for a while for the user base to see. You are aware of this and agree to it? Parrotbeak (talk) 16:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know how to adjust a sig, but looking at the result, I'd think changing the coding from fhuidhfuir to User:name fhuidhfuir would do the trick for you. ::I take that. I have made you an admin, but you stay in a semi-test fase until Comic-Con. It's a bit of an arbitrary choice of mine, but the next month likely will be a hectic time and it'll be a good time seeing you admin in action. ::That's a tile from the EAH website, right? You're right that I should change up the background. This particular tile might not be great because it's very loud and loud backgrounds aren'tgood backgrounds, but I'll experiment with it later. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on being an admin, dang Kepa5842 (talk) 20:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure you'll do fine! Kepa5842 (talk) 21:06, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Editing guidelines I'm kinda planning to pretty much cp the MHWiki one in a while. The metawiki pages aren't much of a priority as is right because most of their content can be grabbed from the MHWiki. If it's something to write you are eager for, there's a lot of credit material left untouched. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Source mode I'm having a small problem with many users making edits that royally ruin the layout in a way that it's very obvious they're using Visual. I could use help keeping the layout clean and that honor's going to you. If I'm not mistaken, you have little experience with Source mode, so take your time to learn about it. Try mixing editing in Source and in Visual to learn what kind of coding results in what effect and you'll hvae the hang of it in notime. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :I know I can. You can also experiment on your user page or create a sandbox if you need to test Source editing. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Just a question..why do you deleted Lizzie Hearts character page..???(i don't understand,sorry,i'am new) Absence You've been gone for over half a month and, well, your trial period is still going and lots of things are happening and you aren't here to show your admin value. At the very least I'd like a note that real-life is holding you up. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:21, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to put up a deadline. You requested adminship on May 31, got it on June 3 with a test period until the last day of Comic-Con, which is July 21. Your last edit is from June 10. If you are not back by July 10, I will remove you from adminship and look for someone else. What this ultimately will mean for you depends on what the reasons for your absence are. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:16, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::It's the end of July 10. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:44, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad your back on the wikia Toni we all had missed you!! Later wanna go in MH chat :3 Your GFF Sayori AKA Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 22:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) chat chat? Kepa5842 (talk) 20:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) nothin i need to do hw but i hate hw so im ignoring my hw.. hbu? Kepa5842 (talk) 18:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) they are both exciting!!! Kepa5842 (talk) 20:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC) toni you were gone for months i dont remember everything u missed lol Kepa5842 (talk) 18:53, September 13, 2013 (UTC) why isn't ur chat working :c and im guessing u cant get on skype Kepa5842 (talk) 19:07, September 13, 2013 (UTC) not rlly hbu Kepa5842 (talk) 17:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ghoul Remember Me/Congrats! Hi mouse, Toni it's Lime aka Sayori do you still remember me, old friend O.~*. Also your #3 on the Ever After High WIkia congrats I've seen you have been working hard editing and other things well keep up the enchanting work, later do you want to go in chat maybe everyone on the Monster High Wikia misses you, we'd all miss you! Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 00:14, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Source 2 Long ago I told you that editing in Source mode is much better than in Visual. Doing so will show you the correct way to make transcript pages. Perhaps you wish to make the final improvement yourself? Or else I can do it, but it would be useful for you to know what it's supposed to be. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry for everything! I didn't mean it! Your my friend! I'm so sorry! Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 19:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) YOU BET I DID Straya's good, very good haha, home for the holidays, good to have a rest from boarding school and be back at the farm with the family. The races are coming up soon so I'll be there and hopefully catch up with my friends. And how has you been Miss Darling? Magic Crackles (talk) 12:58, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Haha thats good then, you sure missed out on a lot we have heaps to talk about! I can't chat right now but Tumblr messages are always good! You're starting to sound a bit like Maddie with your crackers and tea haha :P. Glad to know you're doing good :) Magic Crackles (talk) 04:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Eh so your a little Maddie reincarnate huh? I haven't seen 13W yet tbh, the internet is to slow at home.... plus I'm waiting for it to be put on UTube, much easier to work with. FCA TRAILER????? Lemme find this.... even though I probs wont be able to watch it >:{. Haha I'm kinda over Spectra and Billy now, cus Scarah and Billy has a lot of potential, as they are both often ignored haha. I just liked Spectra and Billy cus they were sneaky, and would make a great team (plus the colour scheme was amazing). But I like how Scarah and Billy bond over their "nonexistence" and the colour scheme is a pass. I like Twyla alone tbh, (I've really been cutting back and sorting out my ships, like big time!), plus friendships are good, cus I've learnt that not everyone has to be in a relationship. Magic Crackles (talk) 09:30, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Ooh FCA sounds gooddddddd. So they meet a new character in each city? Interesting! Flynn is actually Honey so Operetta knows her Say what? No I do not have 1 billion headcanons running through my head why do you ask? /Sarcasm Magic Crackles (talk) 09:43, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure sure bout EAH or MH? Which charras? Ship hc's, life hc's, parent hc's? What sort of headcanons I need specific of who and what about haha, other wise I'll just confuse myself :P. You go first! Magic Crackles (talk) 10:28, October 1, 2013 (UTC) A Request From Wikia Hi Little Anonymous Darling, My name is Alessandra and I'm an employee of Wikia. We are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. So if you are a female and you are passionate about TV or movies, please click here - we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 20:34, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your help Little Anonymous Darling! We appreciate your feedback! Abarlas (talk) 15:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello, 'Toni'. We need a.....Talk. AliensInTheEnd (talk) 21:24, October 2, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Sorry For.... EVERYTHING I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you :) Your my friend I know we have are ups and downs but I'm sure we can work it out :D Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 18:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Luvv you all!!! Uhhh.... Hi! I am CupCakeMusic807! I am kinda new at this wikia and I have never seen all the pages here. And I am just wondering how to become a administrator in this wikia? Do I have to make few edits in this wikia? Thanks! CupCakeMusic807 (talk) 12:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Looks like it's already deleted - I didn't delete it though. The number of comments are decreasing to 63.